vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Count Olrox
|-|Olrox= |-|True Form= |-| Summary Olrox was a vampiric nobleman working directly under Dracula and ruled the upper part of his castle in Castlevania Symphony of the Night. Though unlike other vampires he holds no destructive intent or hate against humans and is rather curious in their machinations. In 2037 he resurfaces again to control both humans and chaos itself with the help of Graham's followers and his newbuild castle akin to Aria of Sorrow Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Olrox Origin: Castlevania Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Vampire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vampiric Physiology, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 7 and 8), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; is a creature of Chaos), Invulnerability (Can only be harmed and killed by a specific Holy or Vampiric weaponry), Spatial Manipulation and Vibration Manipulation (His magic is able to distort/warp space and create vibrations), Absorption (Absorbed the power of the eclipse seal and power from the castle), Extrasensory Perception (Sensed Death's soul in Curtis' body), Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Soul damage with his regular attacks; holds control over the entirety of his Castle which is made out of infinite zombies and their Souls, passively absorbs the Soul of a being trying to perceive him), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Created a structure of infinite size), Regeneration and Immortality Negation (Up to Mid-Godly and Types 1, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and 8), Energy Manipulation, Very skilled in Dark Magic, Illusion Creation (His illusions covered the entire castle which was made out of corpses), Afterimage Creation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation and Breath Attack, Darkness Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Shapeshifting (Should be able to transform into a Bat/Swarm of Bats, a Wolf and into Mist), Intangibility, Teleportation, Transformation, Life Manipulation, Weapon Creation (Able to make Swords out of magic), Flight/Levitation, Beast Mastery, Summoning and Danmaku (Can summon up to a thousand or million bats and some spirit minions), Portal Creation, Body Puppetry (Able to fully control his victims) and Sleep Manipulation (Can make people pass out), (Resistance to the effect's from the Castle: (Transmutation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Possession and Corruption), Resistance to Darkness Manipulation, Petrification, Madness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Body Puppetry, Memory Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (Which can prevent the target to use their weapons, cast spells or use items, and rapidly drain magic) and Hellfire Manipulation (Should be able to resist the powers of minor demons), resistance to Time Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level (Should be comparable to Alucard), possibly Universe level+ (Fought against and was somewhat equal to Death) Speed: Relativistic (Can keep up with Alucard and Death) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class, possibly Universal+ Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+, can only be killed by specific Holy / Vampiric weaponry Stamina: Nigh-Infinite Range: Hundreds of meters or kilometers with summons and magic. Universal+ with his powers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Very High; possibly higher. Is a master in magic and has possibly over centuries of experience. Weaknesses: Weak against Holy weaponry and vampiric weaponry Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Castlevania Category:Vampires Category:Darkness Users Category:Space Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Illusionists Category:Absorption Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Blood Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Animal Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Konami Category:Pocket Reality Users